


Whatever You Need

by Gimmemore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Impaired Communication, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mind Meld, Multiple Orgasms, Pon Farr, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Rimming, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: Jim’s whole body shuddered, his lungs gasping for air.  Spock was going to be the death of him.  He didn’t know if his body could last, but he found he didn’t want it to stop.  He fell apart, quivering under the onslaught of Spock’s talented mouth and fingers.  Oversensitive and overwhelmed, he didn’t stand a chance when combined with the bond and blood fever.  He strained, body drawn taut and rigid as his second orgasm finally hit and the intensity of it tipped over into the sharp discomfort of too-much.Just a very smut-filled one-shot set *author handwaves, gestures vaguely* sometime during one of Spock'spon farrs.Left it open to interpretation so it can be read as AOS, TOS or OMS.  Reader's choice.  ;)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 55
Kudos: 603





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is how I cope with the current world mess: lots of smut.
> 
> Please heed the tag about impaired communication. Spock is mostly non-verbal here due to _pon farr_ , but with Jim being a good partner and help from the bond, he knows and understands Spock and his needs/wants. There is no real distress by either party. But if the non-verbal part bothers you, then please back out now.
> 
> Also can't remember where the "Vulcans are descended from cats" originated from, but I played around with that a bit. You'll see. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

He sighed; his eyes fluttering closed at the heat seeping into sore, well-used muscles. Propping his arm against the shower wall, he laid his head on his forearm and relaxed his body. The pulsating water caressed his skin, washing away the soap and with it, the accumulated bodily fluids of the last thirty hours.

This was the first moment he’d gotten to just be since this all started. Not that he’d minded anything that’d happened. Far from it. But he was pretty sure he’d need at least three days of nothing but sleeping, eating, and rehydrating before he could manage any semblance of the higher functions he normally possessed.

He drifted, letting the soothing heat and gentle patter of the water lull him into a quiet state of peace. Time passed, though whether it was mere seconds or handfuls of minutes he couldn’t say. He was propped up against the wall and half asleep from exhaustion when he felt a sudden pressure within his mind. It rapidly grew and blossomed into a thousand pricks of heat zinging along underneath his skin, sensitizing every inch until it settled low in his pelvis as a heavy, gnawing ache.

So it was no surprise when he heard the shower door swish open and shut and a feverish body pressed close. The bond in his mind flared again, the heat in his veins increasing in sync with Spock’s need. Jim moaned low in his throat. He needed too; burned alongside his mate.

“ _Spock_.”

Spock didn’t reply verbally – and other than a few choice monosyllabic words, he hadn’t since his _pon farr_ had begun – but the forceful purr vibrating against his back and the rubbing of his cheek against Jim’s neck told him all he needed to know. Spock wrapped his arms around him and pulled tight. The hard length of him slipped between the cleft of Jim’s ass and Spock’s hips stuttered, gently thrusting against him.

Across their link, the stimulation from the blood fever warred with Jim’s bone-deep exhaustion, leaving him highly aroused, but soft and pliant against Spock.

As the rutting became more forceful, the vibrations at his back ticked up into a growl as Spock mouthed and bit at his shoulders. Jim could sense the frustration building as Spock’s rutting yielded nothing. The slick from his cock and the current angle were all wrong to be able to push inside Jim. Spock squeezed tighter around him and whimpered.

“Shhh, it’s okay, babe. You can have me. Whatever you need.” Jim dropped his arm down, reaching behind him to grasp at Spock’s length. Spock eagerly thrust into his grip, his growl morphing into a needy, high-pitched whine.

“Hold on, I’ve got you.” Jim maneuvered as best he could within Spock’s ever-tightening grip, widening his legs and tilting his pelvis as he directed the hard length in his hand to his hole. “Easy,” he murmured. “Easy for me, Spock.”

Spock’s hips froze, another low whine echoing off the walls as the swollen head kissed his rim. Jim held him steady as Spock slowly _pressed_. Even consumed by the blood fever, he listened to his mate – sensed Jim’s wellbeing through the bond – so that no true harm would come to him. Soreness? Sure. Exhaustion? Definitely. But nothing that he couldn’t recover from given a few days.

Jim’s breath hitched as the engorged, double-ridged head popped in. Jim dropped his hand, no longer needing to provide the guidance. Then Spock filled him, pushing in slowly but firmly. He silently thanked the universe for giving Vulcans self-lubricating cocks. Past their third or fourth round of _pon farr_ induced sex, Jim no longer needed prepping or lube; he was stretched and open and Spock’s secretions (plus the copious amounts of his releases) provided plenty of slickness.

He shivered as Spock bottomed out. His legs and lower back protested the position a bit and that was coupled by the deep ache throbbing against the cock buried within him. Spock ground his hips, loudly purring his satisfaction at being back inside his mate. Though languid and slow might work for other times, Jim knew he was too worn out to last very long. Shower sex required an athleticism and stamina he did not currently possess. So, he took matters into his own hands once more, so-to-speak.

He looked back over his shoulder and cocked his best sultry look. “Come on, babe. Mark me up and make me yours.” He twitched his hips, taking Spock just a little bit deeper, and with a soft whisper meant only for Vulcan ears said, “Fuck me.”

The change was instantaneous and explosive, like throwing antimatter into the warp core. Spock roared and landed a sharp bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder causing Jim to hiss and buck and clench around his cock. Spock manhandled him, slipping one hand up and under his arm to squeeze around his throat, pulling Jim flush against him with his head tilted back and resting on Spock’s shoulder. The other gripped hard at Jim’s hip. Jim was certain it would leave more bruises in its wake.

Spock ground out a single word against his ear, “ _Mine._ ”

Fuuuck. He couldn’t stop the whimper that fell from his lips.

Then Spock began pounding into Jim in earnest and with it, the bond opened wide, a deep chasm full want and need swallowing them whole. They fell into the abyss willingly, clinging to each other as the flames of _pon farr_ licked and burned, devouring them both.

Spock’s superior strength kept Jim from falling as he was fucked into over and over again. His shoulder and neck were bitten and licked and worried at, no doubt leaving more marks upon skin; proof of Spock’s claim to his mate.

Jim floated, no sense of time to be had, as his body and mind were consumed.

A sharp jolt of pleasure dragged him back. Spock had adjusted the angle of his thrusts and moved his hand from his hip to press into Jim’s lower abdomen, right above the root of his cock. He groaned as he realized what Spock had done. Spock growled in triumph behind him, relishing in the ability to feel himself repeatedly plunge inside Jim’s body.

It also created a solid counterweight to Spock’s thrusts, allowing Spock to batter against his prostate with precision, sending him careening headlong towards orgasm.

“Ah, gods…fuck!” Everything felt like too much and not enough all at once, bouncing him back and forth along a jagged knife’s edge between pleasure and pain. “ _Please_ , Spock.”

The hand at his throat moved and splayed across his psi points. His world exploded into a kaleidoscope of fiery reds and burnt oranges before the colors fused, blazing into a blinding white light. He barely recognized his hoarse shout as he came untouched, squeezing tight to the cock inside him.

Spock snarled and buried deep. A few short, pointed pumps of his hips, and Jim felt the pulsing warmth of Spock’s release fill him.

Jim thumped his head against the semi-cool wall of the shower and breathed, trying to keep from collapsing. Thank goodness for the Vulcan strength currently holding him upright. They basked briefly in the quiet aftermath of their joining before Spock’s hand fell from his face, breaking the meld. Spock stroked soothing motions up and down his flank though he made no move to pull out.

Spock nuzzled at him, preening and purring. He licked the water and sweat from Jim’s skin and kissed and mouthed along the additional marks he’d made. Jim could sense Spock’s pleasure at them, the satiation of it, gliding across the bond. “A little possessive, huh?”

“ _Mine_ ,” Spock grumbled into his skin.

Jim smirked, amused, though Spock couldn’t see it. Truth be told, he was all Spock’s and content to be so. There wasn’t anyone who could compare to the amazing being who was his husband. He also didn’t mind a little bit of possessive Spock now and again.

When Spock had burrowed and rubbed his fill, he pulled away. A soft gasp escaped Jim when Spock withdrew, the loss leaving Jim bereft and empty. Jim remained braced against the wall, not daring to move. At this point post orgasm, his body felt loaded down with a few tons of tritanium and his head was fuzzy, packed full of feel-good hormones. Sleep sounded divine. Spock’s hands roamed over his body, kneading and fondling, further aiding Jim’s descent into blissed-out oblivion. Jim hummed in appreciation of Spock’s ministrations.

Barely holding on to any semblance of consciousness, Jim was just about to suggest heading to bed when Spock stopped. His hands left him, and a loud _thump_ reverberated off the shower floor.

“Spock?” he asked, head popping up, brow scrunched and trying to reboot his brain to figure out what had happened. “What are you –“ He yelped as one cheek was spread wide and two long, slender fingers entered him.

“Spock!” he yelled. He raised up on his toes, hands scrabbling against the wall, his legs shaking with the strain. Surging like a tidal wave, their bond clearly telegraphed Spock’s want; the wave crashed into him, washing away his lassitude and inciting every nerve at once with frenzied need. “Oh, oh fuck…I can’t – “

He shouted again, slapping his hand against the wall as he felt a warm tongue lick against his entrance before it joined Spock’s fingers and delved into him. Spock rumbled his approval against the sensitive skin, sending a long shiver snapping up Jim’s spine.

The bond flashed bright, like the white-hot burst of a newborn star re-igniting their desire, as fingers and tongue pumped in and out of him. All Jim could decipher hurtling across the bond from Spock was _mine_ and _again_.

Jim’s whole body shuddered, his lungs gasping for air. Spock was going to be the death of him. He didn’t know if his body could last, but he found he didn’t want it to stop. He fell apart, quivering under the onslaught of Spock’s talented mouth and fingers. Oversensitive and overwhelmed, he didn’t stand a chance when combined with the bond and blood fever. He strained, body drawn taut and rigid as his second orgasm finally hit and the intensity of it tipped over into the sharp discomfort of too-much.

Drenched in sweat and trembling from exertion, he was barely standing. His harsh panting almost drowned out the rapid pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.

Spock withdrew his tongue and fingers and stood behind him but did not move closer. Jim took what little strength he had left and looked back at him.

Wet, disheveled hair hung about Spock’s face. His cheeks and ears were flushed, a light tinge of olive coloring them and his lips – gods, his lips – were swollen and deeply pink. He looked as ravished as Jim felt.

And then those eyes of dark melted chocolate held his as Spock began grunting, working his cock with the same fingers that had just been inside Jim. A few dozen strokes and then Spock threw his head back and keened. Jim felt the heat of Spock’s release land all along his ass and lower back. Jim had no idea how Spock could keep producing _that much_.

Once finished, Spock promptly began running his hands up Jim’s body, smearing his come all over him, rubbing it into his skin. Their mental link pulsed, brimming with contentment.

Jim leaned forward, thunked his head back against the wall, and sighed. “But I just got clean,” he complained. It might have been more of a petulant whine, but he would never admit to it.

Spock wrapped around him again, his rumbling purr stronger and louder as he nuzzled Jim some more. Then that deep, raspy voice mouthed out against his ear, “ _Jim_.”

Jim moaned. Gods, that _voice_. If the deep timbre of it normally turned him on – especially when it was his name falling from those sinful lips – then Spock’s _pon farr_ tone was infinitely richer; a low, gravelly pitch that practically dripped sex.

Jim leaned back into him. “Okay, okay. You win,” he huffed. Jim carefully turned within Spock’s hold to face him. “But you’re gonna have to carry me to bed. I don’t think my body can make it. And,” – he leaned forward to peck a kiss to those lovely lips – “you owe me one of your famous Vulcan massages and a real bath after this is all over.”

Spock’s eyebrow went up, but his lips tilted into a small smile and he bumped their foreheads together, chuffing his agreement. He shifted and picked Jim up with ease, cradling Jim’s sated, sore, and worn-out body in his arms.

Jim had just enough time to command the shower off before the door whooshed open and they stepped out into the humid, fog-filled bathroom.

Spock took them both straight to bed, gently depositing Jim before climbing in and curling up behind him. Despite the wetness still left upon their skin, Jim felt an all-consuming, hazy warmth overtake him; the bond repeating over and over with _Jim, mate, mine, t’hy’la._

Though he was quickly drifting towards unconsciousness, Jim basked in the sentiment and sent all the love he could manage back across the bond. Wrapped in his husband’s arms – safe, loved, and sexed out – Jim promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are life. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
